Forum:Bot
Donc, petite récap sur les Bots : http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Pywikipediabot Ca s'installe plutôt bien : # Installer python pour windows, linux, ... # Télécharger et décompresser Pywikipediabot # Il faut faire deux fichiers :* /user-config.py dans lequel on met : mylang = 'fr' family = 'gwwikia' usernames'gwwikia''fr' = u'Alkinor' :* /families/gwwikia_family.py dans lequel on met : # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- import family # GW wikia. class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'gwwikia' self.langs = { 'fr': 'fr.guildwars.wikia.com', #Put the hostname here. } self.namespaces4 = { '_default': u'Guild Wars Wikia', } self.namespaces5 = { '_default': u'Discussion Guild Wars Wikia', } def version(self, code): return "1.9.3" #The MediaWiki version used. Not very important in most cases. def path(self, code): return '/index.php' #The path of index.php Ensuite un petit test en se mettant en ligne de commande dans le répertoire "Pywikipediabot" : C:\wikibot\pywikipedia>login.py Checked for running processes. 1 processes currently running, including the curr ent process. Password for user Alkinor on gwwikia:fr: Logging in to gwwikia:fr as Alkinor Should be logged in now Voila, j'ai rien de spécial à faire, mais je crée de ce pas un compte AlkiBot et je serais pleinement opérationnel au cas où ;) Alkinor 30 mai 2007 à 08:12 (UTC) :Faut que tu revois la section des espace de noms dans la famille; on nous a donné nos trois espaces demandés.... — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 31 mai 2007 à 08:21 (UTC) Renommer des catégories Il serait très intéressant de pouvoir implémenter des bot pour renommer des catégories par exemple. Liste des catégories. Il serait bien de renommer Modèle en Modèles, ou inversement, selon que l'on décide que le pluriel est de mise ou non. D'ailleurs, on a deux catégories Image et Images. L'usage du bot est presque nécessaire parce qu'il faut éditer toute les pages et sous-catégories pour changer le nom de la catégorie mère. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 2 août 2007 à 19:22 (UTC) :Tu me diras ce que tu veux faire exactement et j'essayerais. Mais je te préviens : je suis bientôt en vacances ;-) Alkinor 7 août 2007 à 08:33 (UTC) ::Bah je me fous un peu que ce soit au plurier ou au singulier, je veux juste qu'il n'y en ait qu'une. Si on avait un système un peu plus officiel de voter là dessus... Sur Wikipédia, c'est au singulier à moins que le singulier n'est pas courremment utilisé tel que Mathématiques. ::Donc, faudrait rechercher les occurences de : #Catégorie:Image > pour remplacer par > Catégorie:Images #Catégorie:Modèle > en > Catégorie:Modèles # etc.. ::À moins que tu préfères l'inverse. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 7 août 2007 à 20:32 (UTC) ::: Donc, a priori, c'est faisable, mais avant de tout péter, je voudrais être bien sûr : # Sur Catégorie:Image(il n'y a qu'une page : je vais sûrement commencer par là :)), je prends la liste des pages (soit juste Catégorie:Image de Lord Biro) et je remplace Catégorie:Image par Catégorie:Images ? # Idem sur Catégorie:Modèle, je prends la liste des pages Catégorie:Bandeau, Catégorie:Modèle/Boite d'info... et je remplace Catégorie:Modèle par Catégorie:Modèles ? C'est bien ça ? Alkinor 9 août 2007 à 09:28 (UTC) Bon, j'ai trouvé: category.py move et après c'est interactif : Checked for running processes. 1 processes currently running, including the curr ent process. Reading dump from category.dump.bz2 Please enter the old name of the category: Image Please enter the new name of the category: Images Getting Catégorie:Image... Getting page Catégorie:Image de Lord Biro Getting a page to check if we're logged in on gwwikia:fr Changing page fr:Catégorie:Image de Lord Biro Getting page Catégorie:Image Getting page Catégorie:Images Target page Catégorie:Images already exists! Dumping to category.dump.bz2, please wait... Impeccable :) Alkinor 9 août 2007 à 12:27 (UTC) Par contre après, il me fait : Reading dump from category.dump.bz2 Please enter the old name of the category: Modèle Please enter the new name of the category: Modèles Getting Catégorie:Modèle... Dumping to category.dump.bz2, please wait... Traceback (most recent call last): File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\category.py", line 758, in bot.run() File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\category.py", line 328, in run for article in preloadingGen: File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\pagegenerators.py", line 329, in PreloadingGenerator for page in generator: File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\pagegenerators.py", line 79, in CategorizedPageGenerator for page in category.articles(recurse=recurse): File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\catlib.py", line 211, in articles for title in self.catlist(recurse)0: File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\catlib.py", line 71, in catlist self._catlistT = self._make_catlist(recurse = recurse) File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\catlib.py", line 157, in _make_catlist ncat = Category(self.site(), title) File "C:\wikibot\pywikipedia\catlib.py", line 42, in __init__ raise ValueError(u'BUG: %s is not in the category namespace!' % title) ValueError: BUG: Boite_d%27info is not in the category namespace! C'est apparemment un problème s'il y a des sous-catégories ? Ou je ne comprends pas ? Alkinor 9 août 2007 à 12:46 (UTC) Plus d'infos: ce problème n'a lieu que sur les pages contenant XXX Alkinor 9 août 2007 à 13:46 (UTC) ::Faudrait vraiment que je me renseigne sur ces choses... ::Très bien comme début Alkinor. Tu crois que tu devrais créer un compte spécial pour ton bot auquel on donnerait le tag bot pour que ses modifications n'aparraisent dans Modifications récentes seulement si on dit de tout afficher ? ::Je crois que j'ai les droits pour donner le tag bot mais je ne suis pas certain. Sinon, faut demander aux gens de Wikia. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 9 août 2007 à 19:52 (UTC) :::Houla ma boite aux lettre a été innondée ce matin de notifications de changements d'articles ;). En tout cas ca a l'air de bien marcher :D. Jaxom 9 août 2007 à 23:47 (UTC) Mais j'ai un compte spécial : Utilisateur:AlkiBot. Suffit de mettre un flag normalement (je ne sais pas comment ;-)). Oui, ça marche bien hormis le fait qu'il aime pas renommer les XXX et les pages protégées ;-) Alkinor 10 août 2007 à 08:02 (UTC) :Ah oui ! Les pages protégées. ;-) :Il semble que je me sois trompé; je ne peux pas donner le "flag" bot... Je vais demander aux gens de Wikia s'ils veulent bien le faire. On verra bien. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter Ici : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bots — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 11 août 2007 à 09:22 (UTC) Consensus Il semble, selon les réponses dans le lien ci-haut, qu'il faut que tout le monde passe par ici pour donner son accord sur le fait que utilise un bot mais aussi que les modifications effectuées par n'apparaissent plus dans les Modifications récentes. Je crois que c'est faisable simplement en plaçant le code suivant chaucun notre tour : * ~~~~ * — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 12 août 2007 à 18:40 (UTC) * Ttibot 12 août 2007 à 19:07 (UTC) * (un peu tard, il est vrai) Jaxom 5 septembre 2007 à 21:59 (UTC) Bot avec UI pour Windows C'est ici : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikip%C3%A9dia:AutoWikiBrowser — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 5 septembre 2007 à 19:51 (UTC) ::Aide:AutoWikiBrowser — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 6 septembre 2007 à 04:58 (UTC)